


A Genetic Experiment

by DigitalLover69



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Chains, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Dubious Science, Electricity, Electrocution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Innocence, Kissing, Lab Sex, Laboratories, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Experiments, Sexual Experimentation, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalLover69/pseuds/DigitalLover69
Summary: Cloud fails to defeat Rufus Shinra. He gets thrown in a cell along with Aerith at the behest of Hojo, who has devious plans for the SOLIDER and the last known female Cetra on the Planet. Hojo convinces Rufus to let him breed them like lab rats, convinced it will lead to the birth of a powerful Cetra solider. Cloud outright refuses at first, but when he realizes both women he loves will be in grave danger if he doesn't comply, he has no choice but to give in.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart & Rufus Shinra, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 36
Kudos: 100





	1. Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my running doc of FF7 story (well, let's be real, smut ideas) and then someone posted a prompt on the kink meme that my work fit perfectly! So I finished it and here it is. I may write more if I feel inspired! I am replaying the remake on hard mode. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! This story is mostly just porn pushed along by the plot with a lot of dark elements. I did try to stay true to the characters as I know them though. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> WARINGS: The sex between Cloud and Aerith is consensual, but they are forced into it by Hojo, so it's kind of dubious in that way. Also some light torture.

They’d failed. He’d failed. He'd failed as a bodyguard and a friend. He'd failed the women he'd promised to protect. 

Cloud slammed his fist into the stone wall. He was being held in a small cell, somewhere in Shinra’s tower he presumed. Though he’d fallen to Rufus, he held out hope the others had still managed to escape safely. 

All hopes of that were shattered when he was tossed into a cell with Aerith later that day. 

He found her naked, spread eagle, chained up by her limbs laying on a dingy mattress.The skin around her wrists and ankles was red and angry from grinding against the harsh metal, evidence of Aerith’s desperate attempts to break free. It hadn’t been enough to take her weapons away - she’d needed to be bound. A powerful Cetra like her could not be underestimated. Her pretty bow had been torn from her head so her hair hung freely around her. Her nipples were peaked from the cold and her milky thighs were spread erotically, revealing her body to him fully. She would have been the picture of erotiscism if not for the defeated look on her face and the bruises covering her body. 

Aerith looked up when she heard the cell door open. Her brilliant emerald eyes widened when she saw Cloud, and she looked hopeful for a fleeting moment, until she noticed Hojo peering in at them through the unbreakable glass. 

Cloud ran to her and gathered her in his arms as best he could with the chains holding her down. His typical shyness was overpowered by his concern for her. “Aerith, what did he do to you?” 

“I’m okay,” she tried to assure him, but her eyes were red and watery. “He bound me so I can’t use magic.”

That didn’t address the nakedness, Cloud thought. His eyes narrowed. 

“I assume you’re wondering why I’ve brought you here,” Hojo's grating voice broke through his thoughts. 

Cloud glared in response. “Not really. All I care about is killing you and getting her out of here.”

Hojo laughed. “Oh, you won’t be leaving anytime soon.” He tapped his fingers against the glass of the cell, taunting him. “You see, you’re going to impregnate her.”

“What?”

“You’re going to mate with Aerith regularly until you successfully produce a child with Cetra powers. It will be most interesting to observe the effects of mako on your mating. Does it enhance or impede your performance? Does your cum glow from the mako? I have many curiosities yet to discover.”

Cloud couldn’t process what Hojo was saying. What kind of nightmare was this? 

“Cloud.” Aerith’s soft voice broke through to him. “Please. We have to.”

Cloud turned his attention away from Hojo and faced Aerith fully. What had they done to her? How had they broken her down so quickly?

“Aerith,” he whispered. His voice was softer and gentler now, but still had a hard edge. “I'm not gonna give into Hojo. We can fight this.”

The Cetra shook her head, defeated.

Hojo seemed to be getting inpatient. He tapped repeatedly on the glass. “Knock, knock? I haven’t got all day you know. I know she’s not as pretty as your buxom girlfriend, but she’s still a looker. Surely you should be grateful for the opportunity to preserve her race!”

It only took a moment for Cloud to realize who Hojo meant by his “buxom girlfriend.”

“What have you done with her?” he shouted, with such a darkness in his voice it made Aerith shiver. He slammed his hands against the glass. 

“President Rufus requested her personally. Don’t worry. I’m told Rufus isn’t nearly as harsh as his father was when it comes to his playthings. However… Rufus also isn’t a patient man. If you don’t do what I want, well, I can’t promise her safety.” Hojo smiled evilly. 

Cloud’s nostrils flared in rage and his hands tensed, itching for the cold metal steel of his sword. He wanted to slice this man in half, slowly, inch by inch, letting him feel every moment as his body was sliced in two. “If any of you lay a finger on Tifa I will cut you down. Slowly. Painfully.”

Hojo laughed in his face. “Oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you? Fortunately for me, you are never getting out of here. You’re going to be my soldier breeding machine! If you don’t produce Cetra babies however… I suppose we’ll just have to dispose of you. Either way, you’re never getting out. Now, go on, I’m waiting.”

Cloud gritted his teeth. He didn’t see a way out of this. He directed his attention to Aerith. She was waiting for his response, brilliant emerald eyes staring at him intently. “Would be easier if you left us alone,” he growled to Hojo. 

“Aw, but what’s a show without an audience?” Hojo laughed creepily and took a seat behind the control panel facing their cell. Cloud could only imagine what manner of torturous devices all those buttons triggered. 

It didn’t take long before he found out firsthand. 

A blood curdling scream tore from Aerith’s throat all of a sudden as an electric buzzing sound filled the air. Her hands shook violently in their chains as Hojo electrocuted her, gleefully laughing all the while.

“Aerith!” Cloud grabbed the chains around her wrists, pulling desperately in an attempt to remove them, but all that earned him was a shock of his own. He grunted through the pain and kept tugging.

“Cloud - agh - it’s use - AGH - useless! Please… just… fuck me.” Those words coming out of Aerith’s sweet pink lips was such a contrast to her overall sweetness that Cloud nearly short circuited. Finally getting it through his thick skull that Hojo was not going to stop hurting Aerith until he complied, surprising even himself, Cloud leaned over her and kissed her tenderly as his hand cupped her breast. 

This seemed to satisfy Hojo and he finally stopped the electric flow into her binds. Aerith whimpered softly in relief. Cloud kissed her a little deeper, comforting her with a slight brush of his tongue against her lips. Aerith gasped into his mouth. This was the first pleasure she’d felt for weeks since being captured. She deepened the kiss, tongue sliding against his as their soft lips melded together. She wanted so desperately to run her fingers through his spiky hair, but she had to settle for angling her body towards him in an effort to show him she wanted this. 

Cloud took the hint for once and positioned his body over hers, applying a gentle pressure as to not harm her fragile body, bruised and weak from malnutrition and torture. His other hand joined the first on her breasts and he squeezed softly, getting to know her body. Eventually his hands roamed further down, tracing the outline of her hips and thighs. 

She wasn’t sure how long he kissed her, but it was long enough that she was starting to feel woozy in the most delicious way and heat was rapidly filling her core. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t fantasized about this. Of course, in her fantasies he’d always kissed her in a field of flowers and not in a cell, but she would take what she could get. Her hands fisted and her toes curled. It was unbearable not to touch him. Aerith was faintly aware of her moans as he continued to kiss and fondle her, but she was far more in tune to the soft grunts and moans he was making in response to hers. She tried to pretend she was somewhere else. She tried to pretend he loved her in the way he loved Tifa. 

When she started moaning into his mouth Cloud nearly allowed himself to forget where he was; allowed himself to escape into a moment where time didn’t exist. Her soft curves and even softer lips were heaven; her modest breasts fit perfectly into his hands. Cloud toyed with her nipples between his fingers, earning him a sulty moan. She was gorgeous, but it was impossible to ignore Hojo’s presence. Cloud was still acutely aware of the lingering threat. He had to comply with Hojo for now. Buy some time. Make a plan and escape this cell, save Tifa, find Barret and Red XII and get the hell out of here. 

Their kissing must have started to bore Hojo, because he taunted. “This is nice and romantic and all, but let’s get to the real action. I’m starting to think you don’t have it in you, boy.”

Cloud glared at the mad scientist. “I know what I’m doing.” He moved down her body and, as if in a race to prove his point, parted her delicate folds with his fingers and drilled his tongue into her. 

“Oh Cloud!” Aerith cried out, grateful for the contact at last. Her hips shot off the floor, grinding against his face. She could tell by his frantic rhythm and the way his tongue moved that he wasn’t very familiar with this. Maybe Hojo was right. Was it possible someone this attractive hadn’t gotten far with any girl? She wanted to cry at the realization. His first time should be with Tifa in a bed of flowers somewhere far from here, not under duress forced to mate with the last Cetra in existence. 

“Again, this is nice, but we’re still not really getting to the _meat_ of the matter,” Hojo’s voice cut into her thoughts. Aerith noticed his arm was moving up and down languidly under the torture control dashboard. She felt sick knowing how much pleasure he was getting from this. Aerith turned back to Cloud; His blue eyes brought her comfort. She wanted to reach out and tenderly brush against his face; wanted to pull him close and never let go. 

Worried Aerith would get shocked again if he didn’t hurry, Cloud stripped himself of his shirt and pants quickly. His cock was barely at half-mast. He spit in his hand and gripped it, pumping up and down. It wasn’t that Aerith wasn’t beautiful, but the circumstances were dampening his arousal. 

“Come here. I can help,” Aerith insisted, blushing slightly, her eyes directed at his half-hard cock. 

Reluctantly, Cloud positioned himself so his cock hung above her mouth. “Go on,” she encouraged. 

This was so lewd, but Cloud couldn’t deny the wanton look in her eyes had his cock already growing. He knelt down and brushed his cock against her parted lips. Aerith let out a satisfied grunt and opened her mouth wider. She wrapped her lips around his cockhead fully, tongue teasing the tip. Cloud let out a husky moan that sent a jolt of pleasure through her body. Aerith stretched her head higher, trying to take more of him. Cloud knelt lower, allowing her to swallow more of his cock. It didn’t take much before he was fully erect in Aerith’s hot mouth. 

She was really good at this, Cloud thought. She bobbed her head up and down, tongue teasing his balls on each downward slide. He realized she must be more experienced than him. He was grateful for that. He didn’t want her first time to be like this. Aerith sucked and licked his cock like she was hungry for it. She even let out a low moan when she tasted the salty precum leaking from the head. 

“You better not cum down her pretty throat. Don’t forget what this is all for.”

Cloud groaned at the interruption. He pressed forward into her waiting mouth a few more times before pulling out and positioning himself over her once again. He kissed her forward tenderly as he aligned himself. Aerith gasped at the feeling of his length pressing eagerly against her opening. 

“Are you ready?” he whispered softly for only Aerith to hear. He kissed her neck 

“Yes,” she said simply. She smiled at him and brushed her lips against his. 

As Cloud pressed into her they both gasped at the sensation. Her body tensed for a moment. Cloud paused and kissed her neck again. When she’d adjusted to his girth, Aerith thrust her hips upwards, taking in another inch or two. Cloud grunted and gripped the dirty mattress tightly as he slowly slid into her inch by nch. They stared into each other’s eyes, their focus fully on the other. She let herself get lost in his eyes. Once he was fully sheathed inside, Aerith circled her hips, relishing the feeling of fullness he gave her, the feeling of his cock pulsing deep inside her dripping flower. Cloud pulled back only to press his hips down again, deeper than before. He pumped his length into her, in and out. 

Aerith began moaning loudly as he got a rythem started, fucking her at a consistent pace. "Oh! Oh fuck!” she cried out. There was that word again! Cloud groaned. It was so unnatural coming from her. So sexy. 

Cloud started moving faster - he couldn’t help himself. With each thrust she seemed to moan louder. Her fingernails dug into her palms. Cloud longed for those nails to dig into his shoulders as he thrust into her. He slipped his hands under her supple ass and lifted her. He started moving her up and down in time with his thrusts, pounding frantically into her wet core, sliding her heat up and down his pulsing cock. He told himself he would have been gentler had she requested it, but Aerith was moaning loudly and writhing in ecstasy as his cock plunged her depths. 

Cloud could feel himself getting close. Aerith noticed it too - she felt his cock swell inside, stretching her pussy. Cloud started moving even faster as he felt his pleasure accelerate towards its limit. He seemed to pound into her at an almost inhuman speed. Then he angled his hips just _so_ and Aerith fell over the edge with him. Her mouth fell open in a silent moan as her orgasm swept through her body and she arched into him.

He came so forcefully and so much that some of it leaked out the sides of Aerith’s weeping cunt. That velvet sheath milked his cock dry, taking all he was willing to give. He leaned down and kissed her gently as their pleasure slowly subsided. 

“Cloud…” Aerith murmured. The expression on her face was bittersweet. She knew he would never love her the way he loved Tifa, but the warmth of his body over hers and the tender look in his eyes told her he did love her to some degree. “Thank you.”


	2. Enhanced Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hojo gives Cloud a little boost to ensure his next breeding session with Aerith is as effective as possible.

Cloud couldn’t get Aerith out of his mind. That had been his first time, though he would never admit that to anyone, especially not Aerith. His cock twitched at the memory. He was worried about Tifa too, of course he was, especially having learned she was being held hostage by Rufrus, but Tifa was an experienced fighter. Aerith was soft and squishy, delicate like one of the flowers she peddled. 

Cloud had been counting the days since he’d last seen her. Since he’d lost himself inside of her. It had been 16 days since he’d felt her velvet heat around him, clenching him tight, pulling him over the edge with her. The memory brought a rush of pleasure through him. He’d dreamed about having her again; about fucking her while she was tied up in various positions, mouth hanging open as she she called out his name. He felt ashamed for having such dreams, but he couldn't ignore them. Why hadn’t Hojo paired them together again? Was she already carrying his child? Could they even know that quickly?

Not knowing was killing him. 

Suddenly, the rusty hinges on the cell door opened with a screech, and two armed Shinra guards entered. Cloud didn’t even bother to resist; any opportunity to get out of this cage he would take. He wondered if they were taking him to Aerith. The thought caused his cock to twitch against his thigh. He forced himself to focus. He needed to think of a way out of this and look for an opportunity to escape. 

The guards pulled him down the hallway and took a sharp right, then their next left, passed two doors, then another left. Cloud memorized the path. The guards opened the doorway at the end of the hall, shoved Cloud inside, then left. 

Cloud felt a cold trepidation wash over him as he surveyed the room. A medical chair was bolted to the floor. An array of medical equipment and vials filled with viscous fluid lined the walls. He shivered, wondering what kind of substances they contained. He looked around for something he could use as a weapon, but nothing seemed sharp enough. He heard footsteps approaching from behind the door and steeled himself for battle, but he never got the chance. A vent in the ceiling he’d overlooked opened and sprayed a heady substance into the room. Cloud covered his mouth with his hand and held his breath, but it was useless. The gas penetrated his every pore. 

Everything went black as Hojo entered the room, wearing a gas mask and holding a syringe pinched between his thumb and forefinger. 

\---

Cloud’s head bobbed languidly to the side as he gradually regained consciousness. His body ached all over. His eyes flickered open slowly. “Mmph,” he grunted in pain, dragging a hand through his messy hair. His head was throbbing, and it wasn’t the only part of him that was. His cock was rock hard, harder than he usually was in the mornings, and the sensation was different. It was almost painful. Almost primal. 

“Cloud!” a feminine voice brought him fully to his senses. He blinked and followed the sound. 

Aerith. 

Ignoring the pain in his head and aches in his body, Cloud leapt to his feet and dashed over to her. They were in the same cell as before. She was still nude and chained up, but this time she was hanging from the ceiling rather than chained to the dirty mattress on the floor. Her arms were pulled back high above her head. Her legs were spread, loops of leather attached to the chains wrapped securely around her thighs and ankles, supporting her weight and spreading her wide open. This position put her on full display for Cloud, presenting her body to him. 

“Aerith,” Cloud breathed. He lifted her in his arms, relieving the pressure of the chains on her legs. He grasped her by her bottom, holding her snugly against him. “Are you okay?”

Aerith moaned gratefully. The pressure on her wrists and ankles lifted as Cloud held her in his arms. She smiled at his concern. “I am now.” 

He sighed in relief and rested his forward against hers. “I missed you.”

Happiness welled up inside her. “I missed you too. I was afraid I wasn’t going to get to see you again.” She noticed his eyes were greener than before, that vibrant green glow mixing with the sky blue. Something was different about him. She smelled mako on his skin; could practically see the mako swirling in his irises. She shifted in his arms, felt his hardness pressing against her and gave him a playful smile. He blushed. 

“Sorry,” he muttered. 

“Never apologize for that,” Aerith assured him. . 

Cloud grunted gruffly in response and, without further warning, smashed his lips to hers, taking her words as an invitation. He cupped her ass more firmly, pressing her tightly against his erect cock. 

“Oh!” Aerith cried out in surprise. She squeezed her legs around his waist, holding him close.

They kissed deeply, hungrily. Cloud’s cock pressed eagerly against her mound, desperate for entrance. His whole body was a live wire, susceptible to shock wherever it came in contact with hers. He shifted so he was supporting her weight with only one of his hands as the other touched and squeezed her, seeking out that soft heat between her thighs. She moaned loudly, drawing an animalistic growl from Cloud. 

He let go of her suddenly with that exploring hand so he could shrug down his pants, revealing the evidence of his need for her. Her mouth watered at the sight of his pulsing cock. Precum dripped from the tip onto her pubic mound, dampening the light brown fuzz covering the source of her pleasure. The sight was so erotic. She met his eyes and saw an immense desire there. There was no longer any of the reassuring blue left in his eyes. His eyes were burning mako green more intensely than she’d ever seen them before. The intense look in his eyes both frightened and thrilled her. A shiver passed through her. 

“Cloud…” Aerith breathed shakily. She felt heat pooling between her legs as her body responded to him. She swore she saw his nostrils flare as if he could smell the evidence of her desire for him. 

She didn’t have to ask him to fuck her this time. It wasn’t long before Cloud was pressing his cockhead into her entrance. There were no words exchanged as he pushed into her, no sweet requests or assurances. He was consumed by lust. The way he was looking at her… It made her head spin and her pussy clench in longing. 

Cloud grunted as her body reacted to him, opening for him like a flower blooms for rain. Cloud was relentless rain upon her. His cock was quickly becoming slick with her essence as he pumped into her hot sheath again and again. He seemed to pick up speed with each desperate, powerful thrust. She threw her head back as her mind blanked, lost to all but the pleasure of his cock. She so badly wanted to grip his shoulders, dig her fingernails into his skin as he pounded into her hard and fast, but her bonds prevented her from touching him. She had to settle for gripping the chains tightly and squeezing her thighs around him in a vice grip. She was making incoherent sounds as pleasure consumed her. 

A dark, sinister chuckle interrupted them. It was the only reason they parted. Reluctantly, they unlocked their lips, but kept their hips connected, and turned to face Hojo. Somehow, Cloud’s cock remained unaffected. It was still perfectly erect, throbbing even. Aerith couldn’t stop her moans as he continued to pound into her despite the scientist’s lewd gaze. 

“I see the serum is working as intended,” Hojo said. He was grinning at them through the glass, beady little eyes soaking them in. Cloud did his best to shield her from view with his body. 

“What are you talking about?” Cloud grunted between pleasured groans he couldn’t contain. 

Hojo smirked evilly. “Just the mako-infused serum I injected you with earlier to improve your endurance and ejectulate production.”

 _That must be why his eyes are so green_ , Aerith thought. His already incredible speed did seem even more incredible today. 

Cloud gave Hojo a hard glare but otherwise didn’t answer. Instead, he ignored him. He tightened his grip on Aerith, squeezing her ass in his strong gasp. Aerith threw her head back in pleasure as he drilled into her core, speed never ceasing as he desperately sought his release. 

For Cloud, the only thing that seemed to ease the aches in his body was pumping into Aerith’s hot, wet, sheath. Her moans nearly had him at his limit, and when her eyes rolled back into her head from a particular hard thrust, he came, spilling his seed inside her. His thrusts became slow and languid as his orgasm subsided. 

He leaned his forehead against hers, breathing slowly. He was still hard inside her. Somehow, his cock wasn’t softening - it was still as hard as it had been when he’d first penetrated her. 

Aerith shifted her hips, causing them both to moan. His cock twitched inside her. Cloud couldn’t resist moving his hips again, and it wasn’t long before he resumed his quick, shallow thrusts inside her. 

“Faster,” she demanded. She thrust her hips. “Deeper.”

Cloud would not deny her. She was looking straight into his eyes, her own clouded with intense pleasure. Her lips were parted sensually and wisps of hair kept falling into her face as she met him thrust for thrust. He gripped her ass harder, anchoring her against him as he slammed his pelvis against hers, cock pounding in and out of her pussy over and over again. 

Aerith groaned in a frustrated pleasure as she longed for her own release. She pressed her hips against his, grinding her clit against his pelvic bone. Their breath mingled as they hurtled towards orgasm. 

Cloud let out another animalistic groan as he reached his limit again. He dug his fingers into her ass cheeks, bruising her supple flesh. He came an extraordinary amount; his orgasm felt even more powerful than the first. There was a moment of reprieve, but when Aerith shifted her ass against him, he knew he was far from done. 

“Fuck,” he grunted. He started pounding into her again, so aggressively and desperately that some of the cum he’d already spilled began dripping down her thighs. The sight alone sent a wave of delicious heat straight to his cock. 

“More?” Aerith gasped in disbelief. Yet she was already starting to moan again. Her pussy juices were mingling with his cum and dripping down her thighs. She was so hypersensitive everywhere. She needed to come!

Hojo laughed gleefully, interrupting her pleasure. Aerith wanted Cloud to run his sword through him. “It looks like I may have given you a bit too much of the serum, but I wanted to make sure it would take effect.”

“Well it definitely worked,” Aerith snapped as Cloud sought his release inside her for the third time. 

“How long is this supposed to last?” Cloud groaned. The only thing that seemed to relieve the ache in his body was pounding into her soft body again and again. His need to come was like the need to breathe. 

Hojo gave them a mischievous smile and shrugged. “I guess we’ll find out.”

Both Aerith and Cloud whined in response. Cloud’s stamina was already nothing to gawk at - even when he’d fucked her the first time he’d still seemed to last longer than a normal man - but this time they’d seemed to be going at it for at least an hour! Yet Aerith needed more. She craved a release of her own. 

“Touch me, Cloud,” Aerith whispered. Her emerald eyes shined brilliantly up at him; her cheeks flushed with pleasure. “I need it.”

Cloud was struck by how sexy and gorgeous she was pleading him to touch her. He released her ass with one of his hands and found the bud between her legs, stroking hard.

“Ah!” Aerith cried out, shifting her hips away from his touch. “Too rough.”

“Sorry,” Cloud muttered. It was hard for him to be anything _but rough_ right now. He’d never needed release so badly in his life, and he’d just came for the third time! He tried to rub her slower and gentler, but he was inexperienced and distracted by his own mako-induced pleasure haze. 

“Still too rough. Higher, rub in circles.” She murmured instructions to him, lifted her hips. ”A little faster. Mmm like that… yes… yes!” He’d always been a good listener, and he was proving to be an attentive lover as well, even in his hindered state. It wasn’t long until Cloud had her hips spasming against his as she neared her own release. Somehow he managed to keep up his steady thrusts even as he worshipped her clit with his thumb and supported her weight. 

Aerith’s mouth opened wide in a silent scream and her eyes rolled back into her head as she finally fell over the edge. Her pussy pulsed around his cock, milking the fourth round of cum from his balls. The tightness of her sheath throbbing around him over and over as she experienced a powerful orgasm was absolute Heaven. Cloud came harder than ever, spilling jets of glowing semen inside her.

Her reprieve was a little longer this time. The SOLIDER and the Cetra rested their foreheads against each other, breath mingling as they savored the moment and the connection between their bodies. But then Cloud was stirring inside her yet again. Aerith’s eyes widened at him in disbelief. Her pelvis ached from the hard poundings she’d taken, and she wasn’t sure how much more her body could take! Cloud tried to resist moving, but soon the ache in his balls became too much to take. “I’m sorry, Aerith,” He said in anguish as he began thrusting inside of her once again. “I can’t-,” he groaned in pleasure “-stop!”

Aerith grimaced but relaxed her body around him. “Slower this time please.”

Cloud nodded. He started slow, dragging his cock nearly all the way out before sliding back in all the way to the hilt. He tried to do as she’d asked, slow and steady, but the pain in his balls kept increasing, begging him to move at a far more rapid pace. 

Sweat beaded at his temples as he tried to hold himself back. He’d never felt so lustful in his life - it was more than lust - it was a need, a need that grew with each passing moment no matter how many times he’d found his release inside her. The need to come again was starting to become painful. 

Aerith saw the pain in his face. His thumb had long faltered it’s circular dance over her clit and he was visibly shaking trying to hold himself back from absolutely destroying her pussy. She bit her lip and braced herself as his thrusts became progressively rougher. 

“Cloud! Please, slow down!” she squirmed in his grasp and against her shackles. 

All of a sudden her chains extended rapidly. Having been relying on them somewhat for support, the couple stumbled a little. “Given how long this may take, I suppose it won’t hurt to provide the lady some comfort,” Hojo said. 

Aerith was struck with joy as she was finally allowed enough slack to touch Cloud. She ran her fingers through his golden locks; danced her hands down his chest, exploring his muscles; She gripped his ass, squeezing the firm flesh beneath her palms. 

Cloud lowered them to the floor and began fucking her with renewed vigor, but evidently it wasn’t enough. In a swift motion Cloud slid out of her and flipped her over onto her hands and knees. 

“Ah!” Aerith cried out at the sudden absence of his cock. All the cum that had been plugged up by Cloud’s thick cock came gushing out at once in a wet, sticky outpour of semen. It tangled in her pubic hair and dripped down her thighs, illuminating her skin in a faint glow.

Hojo positively squealed in delight. “A faint mako induced glow... as I suspected.” He seemed pleased with their new position as well as he praised, “Mmm doggystyle - A prime position for fertilization!”

The couple ignored him as Cloud entered her from behind, gripping her hips tightly. His cock slid back in easily with the aid of his past few loads and her body’s natural lubricant. 

The new position awakened new pleasures inside her. He was deeper than ever before, filling her so completely, hitting her right _there_ where she needed him most. Although her cunt still throbbed from so much fucking, pleasure was beginning to override the pain, and she felt herself on the verge of another orgasm. She gripped the dirty mattress Hojo had given her in a death grip as Cloud took her higher and higher with each thrust. When he reached around her body and began playing with her clit in the way she’d taught him she liked, she fell over the edge.

Aerith couldn’t contain herself as loud, wanton moans escaped her lips, more sinful sounding than ever before. She kept cumming and cumming around his cock as Cloud continued rubbing her bud in those frantic, tight circles. “Oh, oh! Cloud!” She called out his name and reached behind her, gripping his ass as her pussy gripped his cock. The pressure of her pussy squeezing his cock and her hand on his ass was too much. He came yet again, spilling more cum inside her. Jet after jet of hot cum filled her up as Aerith was swept up in multiple orgasms. She forgot she was a prisoner. She forgot how exactly they’d gotten into this situation. All she thought of was pleasure and all she saw were stars as her orgasms washed over her again and again as Cloud kept rubbing her clit and slamming into her. 

By the time Cloud had finally found release for the final time and rolled his sweaty, muscular body off of her, Aerith had lost count of how much time had passed or how many times she’d came. The scent of sex and mako was heady in the air. They lay together on the dirty mattress, Cloud’s head resting peacefully on her breast, spiky hair tickling her chin. She rubbed her hand through his hair as the other massaged his back. He was thoroughly spent, and she was fit to burst with his cum. She placed a kiss to his head and closed her eyes. 

“How sweet,” Hojo commented. “So sickeningly sweet, in fact, I’m tempted to let you share this cell.” He let the words linger long enough for hope to blossom across the young lovers’ faces, then washed it away with an evil laugh. “Ho ho ho! But that would give you too much of an opportunity to plot against me.” 

Cloud grunted angrily as Aerith held back a whimper. “Please don’t take him away,” she begged. 

“Stay strong,” he told her. Cloud placed a tender kiss to her forehead but missed her lips as she was suddenly pulled from his arms, the extra length Hojo had given to her chains rapidly decreasing. The chains pulled her harshly and slammed her against the wall.

“Aerith!” Cloud leapt to his feet as a mysterious gas filled the chamber, knocking them both out.

Hojo was not taking any chances with these two. They’d already slipped through his fingers once - and that wasn’t going to happen again. Their super-powered offspring would surely lead them to the Promised Land, and even if they didn’t, he’d have an army of Ancients at his disposal. An army of Ancients… Hojo grinned maniacally. Ah, but he was getting ahead of himself - it would be months still before she gave birth. 

Although, perhaps not quite as many months as Aerith was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I was interested in continuing it and there was some interest so I did. I am toying with the idea of doing a spin-off chapter about Tifa and Rufus, and eventually our heroes need to be saved right? ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa finds out the fate of some of her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promise we'll get back to Cloud and Aerith, but I took a little detour with this chapter. Let me know what you think :)

Rufus watched on the security monitors as Tifa destroyed his chambers, dive kicking and striking every piece of furniture in sight. He grinned, enjoying the sight of his beautiful prisoner tearing apart his chambers, searching for tools to escape. 

He recalled the first time he’d seen her - on the security cams right before the bombing of reactor number 5. He usually didn’t pay much attention to the details of his father’s surveillance work, but when he saw the dark haired beauty on the monitors he’d been intrigued ever since. He’d watched as she’d leapt off the train with that spiky haired SOLIDER, the man’s arms wrapped protectively around her. Rufus could see the chemistry burning between them, the slight hesitation before they parted. He knew Tifa had feelings for the SOLIDER, and he was going to use that to his advantage. 

Tifa was an impressive woman. He’d watched as she fought off waves of Shinra guards and mechanical weapons, always striking true. He didn’t pay much attention to the men she was with - they were impressive, sure, but Tifa was profound. Where had she learned to fight like that? It was like an elegant dance the way she moved in battle, striking swiftly, kicking with a force unmatched by most of his best men. Even when she got thrown back by an enemy, more often than not she’d land on her own two feet and bounce back in no time. She was incredibly agile and unbelievably strong. She was muscular but soft in all the right places. Beautiful but fierce. A fiery storm of passion and intensity. The way she fought… It was a thing of beauty. Rufus wished he’d been able to face off with her instead of Cloud. Ah well, at least he had the chance now. That’s why he hadn’t tied her up. He wanted to best her, just to prove that he could. 

“Are you sure you don’t want us to restrain her, Mr. Vice President?” one of his subordinates asked as Rufus watched Tifa roundhouse kick the dresser, causing it to cave in at the center. “Looks like you’ve got your work cut out for you.”

“That’s Mr. President to you,” Rufus said with a glare. Quick as a whip, he pistol whipped the man. The guard slumped forward onto the desk in front of the array of monitors. Rufus knew his subordinate would not make that mistake again. The two other guards in the room did their best not to show emotion at the sudden display of violence. 

“I think I can handle a barmaid from the slums,” he said smugly. 

With that the new head of the Shinra Electric Power company turned on his heel and strode to his old private chambers where Tifa was being held. 

***

Tifa stormed around the room, wrecking everything in sight. She couldn’t remember a time she’d been more angry and anxious. She wasn’t sure exactly how many hours had passed since they’d captured her and thrown her into this extravagant bedroom. All she knew was she was running out of things to destroy, and that just pissed her off more! All that was left intact was the bed and door. She screamed out in frustration, banging her palms against the cold, unyielding steel of the door.

As if in response, the door suddenly opened. As soon as Rufus entered the room Tifa rushed at him, slamming him into the door with her powerful fists.“What have you done with my friends?! What have you done with Cloud?” She screamed and kicked sharply upwards, hoping to hit him where it hurt, but Rufus was faster. He had been studying her battle patterns, after all. He shifted his body out of reach, grabbed her raised thigh and flipped them so she was the one pressed against the door. 

His breath was hot on her neck as he asked, “Is the SOLIDER not already included amongst your friends?”

Tifa panted as she fought to dislodge him. “Of course he is.” She would say no more on that topic. She didn’t want Rufus to know how she felt about Cloud in case it could be used against her, but judging from the devilish look on his face, Rufus already knew. 

“I’m afraid you won’t have your little SOLIDER boyfriend around to protect you anymore,” He said with false sympathy. He released her then, shoved her backward with a gentle force. Tifa didn’t miss a beat - swung her body around and aimed a high kick right at his temple, enraged at his words. Rufus wished he could pause time so he could see the outline of her pussy against her tight shorts as her miniskirt billowed upwards, but he hadn’t brought any Time materia. He wanted to overpower her with his own brute strength and skill. He didn’t want to resort to any dirty tricks. 

Rufus caught her ankle in his hand and twisted, sending her crashing to the floor effortlessly. The sound of her grunt as she hit the floor went right to his cock. If she sounded that sexy fighting him in battle, he could only imagine how heavenly she’d sound when he finally fucked her. 

In a flash she was up again, bouncing on her feet, looking for an opening, just like he’d seen on the security cameras. Rufus was distracted by lust for a mere second, eyes flashing to her breasts as they bounced with her movement, and it was the only second she needed. 

She lunged forward, easily avoiding his delayed defending blow and punched him straight in the jaw. He stumbled backwards, the backs of his legs hitting the bedframe. He spat blood and grabbed his face. She’d nearly dislocated his jaw! 

“I don’t need Cloud to protect me,” she snapped, fists up, staring him down. “I can take care of myself. I did for five years.” She leaped on him then, just as he’d wanted, and began pummeling him with punches straight into the bed. 

He groaned in pain while at the same time admiring the strength of this alley cat who somehow fought like a lion. Tifa continued pummeling him until he managed to get a firm enough grip on her waist and a knee lodged in between their bodies. He kicked her off of him forcefully. Her head banged into the bestpost stunned briefly. “Is that right?” he taunted. He wrestled her body underneath his then, hard chest melting into the cushion of her breasts. “But what if I want to take care of you?”

Tifa was slow to react. He wasn’t making any sense. Her glare towards him only worsened when she felt a firm hardness against her center. She gasped. “You’re sick,” she said automatically, even though a flood of heat had just rushed through her at the contact. What is wrong with me? She thought. She struggled against him in an attempt to break free. Tifa was stronger than most women, hell, stronger than most men, but Rufus had been trained in combat by the best Shrina had to offer and he knew very well how to restrain someone. 

Rusus chuckled darkly as his grip tightened around her wrists and he locked her in place beneath him. “I’m not going to apologize for being attracted to you.”

She struggled underneath him, tried to get her legs positioned properly to dislodge him, but he was a heavy weight upon her, holding her captive in his iron grip. She tried to ignore how good it felt when her breasts rubbed against his chest during the fight. 

“You know the more you struggle, the more you’re pressing your body into mine. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re trying to grind yourself against me,” he said with a twisted smirk on his face. He watched in delight as her fiery red eyes sparked with rage and she renewed her efforts to dislodge him. He sighed and lessened his grip on her. “Very well. I think it’s far past time our sparring match come to an end. But soon you’ll be begging for my cock, just wait and see,” he said with a confident smile. 

“Fuck you!” She screamed and thrust her head forward, headbutting him hard. Rufus hadn’t been expecting that; he fumbled for a moment, earning himself a black eye from Tifa as one of her arms got free and she punched him in the eye. 

He was not happy. Rufus kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying. She bounced off the floor and came in for another punch but stopped short as Rufus pointed an ornate gun towards her forehead. 

“I’m impressed, Tifa. If you hadn’t listened to your idiot SOLIDER and stayed to support him in battle, I’d probably be dead right now,” he admitted. He was panting heavily from their sparring match. A sheen of sweat glistened on his pale flesh. 

Rage burned in her fiery amber eyes. “Support? I carry those battles. I shouldn’t have left Cloud alone. I would have destroyed you.” She looked so eager to attack him again. Her muscles twitched with the effort to restrain herself; she couldn’t act, not with his gun aimed at her forehead. Tifa was looking at him with such hate. He loved it. He would enjoy making her beg for his cock. 

“I tire of fighting,” he said. He nodded towards the only remaining piece of furniture. “Sit.”

Tifa walked towards him and perched on the bed carefully. She was not about to get comfortable. 

Rufus kept his distance, but his eyes passed over her slowly. He took his time, scanned across her taut stomach, ogled her large breasts, before finally meeting her ruby red eyes with his own sapphire ones. He smiled. “I want to get to know you, Tifa Lockhart. You intrigue me, Cinderella of the Slums.”

Tifa glared daggers at him and dug her nails into her palms in rage. “If you think you’re gonna sweet talk me into giving you information about Avalanche, then you’re wasting your time!” 

He laughed. “Oh Tifa, I don’t need you to tell me what I already know. I don’t care about Avalanche. They’re finished. Done for.”

Tifa felt a wave of emotion crash over her but managed to keep her head above water. “What have you done with my friends?” she asked in a dark, low voice. 

He ignored her question for now and instead treated himself to another leisurely visual tour of her luscious body. “I think you may have gotten into the wrong line of work, Tifa. Could’ve made a lot of money as a stripper. Plenty of clubs up top would be bending over backwards to get their hands on you, until they find out you’re from the slums of course,” He said with a brief laugh. “Could have made a ton of money in Wall… Wall….What’s that sleazy distinct of yours? Wall Corner? 

“Wall Market,” she spoke robotically, eyes trained to the gun mere feet from her face. 

“Oh, so you’re familiar?” He grinned.

“Been there with Cloud,” she said, shifting her focus to glare into his radiant blue eyes, trying her best not to get lost in them. Rufus Shinra was very sexy. He had the same light complexion as Cloud and the same sky blue eyes, but Shinra’s were missing the mako green glow. “Where are my friends?” she repeated her earlier question, insistent. 

Rufus sighed, “Sorry, but you’ll never get to see them again. Because unfortunately for you Tifa, for all your beauty and sex appeal, are not the last living Ancient being on Earth.” He smiled michesviouly. 

“What have you done to them?” she demanded. 

“Well, like you, we’ve taken Cloud and Aerith as our prisoners. I’d wager he’s about balls deep inside your little Ancient friend right about now.”

It took her a moment to process this information before she gaped at him and snapped. “Don’t be ridiculous.” She physically recoiled at the very notion. 

Rufus laughed at her expense. “See for yourself.”

He flipped out one of those ethereal virtual TVs from his pocket. A cell was broadcast on screen. She leapt off the bed to move close to get a better look as her brain slowly unraveled the scene on the screen before her. Her brain short circuited as she realized what she saw. Was Cloud and Aerith having sex. “What is this?!”

“I suppose Cloud and Aerith got bored in their cage and found a creative way to pass the time. Isn’t that nice?” Rusfus said, smiling sinfully. 

Her initial response was anger, and she had to take a deep breath to steady herself, to clench and unclench her fists, because his gun was still aimed at her forehead. “Why are you showing me this?” 

“So you’ll stop holding onto fleeting clouds and give in to me like we both want,” he said simply. At last he tossed his gun aside, leaving himself vulnerable once again. He approached her boldly from behind, got so close she could feel his breath on the back of her neck as she stared, transfixed at the projected scene before her. “How does it feel knowing your Prince Charming is interested in someone else?”

“There’s no way to verify this footage is real. You’re messing with my head,” she reasoned. 

“Sorry, darling, but that footage is 100% raw,” Rufus said. His breath was hot on her neck and she nearly shuddered as his lips grazed her skin. She forced herself to pull away from him. 

One thing was for sure, if this footage was real, they sure were enjoying themselves. Cloud was railing into Aerith from behind, one hand holding her head by her twisted ponytail, giving Tifa a perfect view of the utter elation on Aerith’s face. Her tiny breasts shook from the force of Cloud’s hips as he slammed into her. The pleasure on his face was immense, brows furrowed, lips slightly parted, eyes closed. A fist squeezed tight around Tifa’s heart as she watched the man she loved fucking Aerith like an animal. 

But even though she was jealous, even though she was hurt, the sight of Cloud and Aerith fucking like animals was making her own body prime for pleasure as well. She was aching to be touched, longing to be tasted. 

Rufus used that desire against her; moved around so he stood in front of her, but didn’t touch, leaving a sliver of space between them. Tifa’s large breasts brushed against his chest each time she breathed, but she couldn’t bring herself to move away. His eyes were drawn to them, as most men’s were. Tifa was used to it. Even though she made a point to hide her cleavage with tight sports bras, it was nearly impossible to hide their extraordinary size completely.

She licked her lips. “If you think showing me this is gonna make me want you, you’re wrong.”

“That’s not my intent at all - I just thought you’d like to know. I already know you want me,” he said cockily. She went to punch him but he grabbed her fist and she relented, too defeated for another sparring session. Her eyes focused on the screen. 

She watched as Cloud shuddered and groaned - the sound going straight to her core. She’d always wondered what he sounded like… Aerith’s high pitched gasps and moans joined with his grunts to form a chorus of pleasure that made Tifa’s stomach flip. 

“Please, I don’t want to see anymore,” she said flatly, closing her eyes. 

“But we’re just getting to the best part!” Rufus insisted. He manipulated the projection to make it larger, the perfect size for one to watch the one they love in the arms of another. Rufus delighted in the anguished look on Tifa’s face as she watched Cloud finally finish inside Aerith and pull out, leaving a glowing trail of cum down her thighs. He settled his head on to Aerith’s breast and she ran her fingers through his hair. They held each other like lovers. 

Tifa swallowed thickly and averted her eyes, refusing to watch anymore. Her gaze flashed by Rufus and she loathed the delighted look on his face at her emotional defeat. 

“Did that video put you in the mood, Tifa?” Rufus teased evilly. He didn’t need to touch her to make her feel violated. The proximity of his body heat and leering gaze was enough. 

“Fuck you,” she sneered, but she didn’t deny it. She turned away from him and strode to the opposite side of the room, putting as much distance between them as possible. “I’m not going to fuck you so either leave or get it over with.”

Rufus’s eyes widened in genuine surprise..“What kind of man do you take me for? No, I would never force you. I’m going to woo you. I’m going to make you want me, Cinderella.”

Tifa scoffed in disbelief. “Well, you’re doing a great job of it so far,” she said sarcastically. 

Rufus just smiled. He began moving, and Tifa tensed, preparing to defend herself, but he headed for the door instead. “I’ll be back later. Try not to destroy the bed. It is the only piece of furniture left, after all, else you’ll have to fuck me on the floor.”

Minutes after he left, Tifa still stood solidly in place pondering their encounter, silently seething, clenching and unclenching her fists, missing the fine leather that normally encased her hands. Rufus was even dumber than she thought if he thought she’d ever want him. His cockiness was insufferable! He was even worse than Cloud. 

Cloud…

She fought back her emotions. She couldn’t think about him and Aerith right now. She had to stay focused if she was going to escape… but the sight of his handsome face melting into a peaceful smile against Aerith’s breast was permanently transposed into her mind. There had to be some sort of explanation. She was so sure Cloud felt the same way about her. He’d denied anything between himself and Aerith when she’d asked, and had held her tightly in the flower garden that night as she’d cried… she was so sure he felt the same way about her that she felt about him. 

She slammed her fist into the wall as she choked back a sob. More important than her broken heart, where were they holding Cloud and Aerith? And what about Barret? What had they done with Barret? Another sob overtook her as she imagined the fate of her friends. She pummeled the walls for a good while before crashing onto the bed, finally letting her emotions overtake her.


	4. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is called upon to help Aerith speed things along with his magic mako-semen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves pregnancy and some kink revolving around that. I kept the details of the pregnancy vague so if you are expecting accuracy you will be disappointed. Smut is back in this chapter! Hope you enjoy.

Most of the time these days Aerith felt like she was living in a waking nightmare. She wasn’t aware of night and day anymore - Hojo didn’t operate under such strict parameters. There was no telling when he’d burst into the room with a new injection or substance for her to try. Some had made her violently ill, others had made her forget her own name, but even when she thought she might die from a terrifying drug-induced hallucination, she’d always wake up at some point, safe and sound in Hojo’s cell. 

“Hmm, you’re starting to show,” Hojo observed. He approached the glass and ran his finger down the surface, lingering over the spot where the glass covered her belly. 

“What?” Aerith’s expressive eyes widened and she shook her head. “It’s not been enough time.”

“Ho ho ho! But it has! Oh it has, with the miracle of science that is!” 

Aerith didn’t have a clue what he was talking about, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. She glared at him. It had been almost a month since she’d seen Coud. “How can you be so sure I’m pregnant? I want to see Cloud.”

“Missing him, are you?” Hojo said, already knowing the answer but relishing in the hateful glare she was giving him. 

“Of course I miss him. Why would you ask me something so stupid?”

“Oh ho ho!” Hojo delighted in her insults. He could see the desperation in her expressive green eyes. “Perhaps if you’re a good specimen I’ll bring him to your cell later.”  
Then he left, leaving Aerith with no idea how she was supposed to be a “good specimen”. It’s not like she ever fought them when they came and took samples or gave her injections. What did Hojo want her to do? Smile and thank the scientists for violating her? 

She sighed, hugged her legs to her stomach. She moved her hands to her belly and rested them there, closed her eyes, and focused. It hadn’t even been a month since she’d been with Cloud, but the scientists had been testing her daily. As a Cetra she was more in tune with the Planet and all lifeforms, including her own, so she sat quietly, fingers splayed across her abdomen, feeling, listening. 

A faint heartbeat. Wait… she listened closer, her eyes fluttered and eyebrows furled in concentration. Two… three… four heartbeats. How was this possible? She wasn’t sure if the faster development was due to her being a Cetra or one of the injections Hojo had given her. 

All at once Aerith felt devastated and yet somehow joyful at the sanctity of life, no, lives growing inside her. She curled herself into the corner of the bed, sobbing softly as she clutched her midsection protectively. 

***

Cloud’s body was ravaged. Dark, angry scars and vibrant bruises marred his back and chest. Every day Hojo had been pitting him against legions of monsters, hordes upon hordes of his pet science experiments. He even made him fight the intelligent beast they’d briefly saved from this bleak life of experimentation, Red XII. Hojo didn’t allow them to kill each other - they were both far too valuable specimens to allow for that - but he did force them to fight to the brink of death, only allowing them to stop when one of them passed out or was on the verge of becoming mortally wounded. 

Hojo was studying Cloud, making sure he was still the fittest soldier to pair with Aerith, and ensuring he stayed trong. At least, that’s what Cloud suspected. What Cloud didn’t know was he was already a specimen himself, having been tested on by Hojo in the past along with the other survivors of Nibelheim. But Cloud’s memory was as hazy as a foggy day, and his past was a confusing mess, even to him. 

Every day, as Hojo led Cloud to the fighting arena, he took the opportunity to ask about Aerith and his friends. At first he was angry, but as the weeks wore on he tried other tactics - persuasion, violence, even begging (though this only lasted a day - it hurt his pride too much)… none worked. So he was extremely shocked when Hojo didn’t take the usual left turn after leaving the battle arena. Instead, he continued down the long narrow hallway all the way to the end. 

“Where are we going?”

“To see the woman bearing your offspring.”

“My - what?” All the color drained from Cloud’s face. The term was so clinical, but more importantly, the word was plural. “So she’s… really pregnant… with my…?” Cloud couldn’t bring himself to say the words. 

Hojo laughed at him. “Yes. She’s really pregnant. And I’m allowing you to see each other. She’s been asking about you. There is one condition, however.” He stopped walking then, reached into his lab coat and withdrew a narrow circular collar attached to a long leather leash. “You have to wear this shock collar.”

Cloud’s initial response was to object, but he was so desperate to see Aerith by this point that he complied, nodding curtly. He’d already worn a dress for Tifa, how could a shock collar possibly emasculate him more than that?

As Hojo clasped the collar around his neck, securing it firmly, he explained, “It’s to ensure you won’t misbehave. Due to Aerith’s condition, I didn’t think it would be right to tie her up, so you’ll be the one in restraints this time.”

He opened the door at the end of the hall and pulled Cloud inside like a dog. 

Cloud’s jaw dropped when he saw her. Aerith’s belly was huge, swollen and veiny. This was impossible. Barely 3 months had passed since they’d copulated - yet she looked nearly ready to pop! He didn’t know much about pregnancy, but he was pretty sure it was supposed to take 9 months. 

“Aerith!” He shouted, sprinting over to the glass separating them, but he’d forgotten about the collar. It bit into his skin and sent a jolt of electricity through him when he tried to run farther than his leash would allow. Hojo pulled him back with a sharp pull of the leash, forcing Cloud to his knees.

“Not so fast, pet” he commanded. 

“Cloud!” Aerith rushed over to meet him, well, more like waddled over, and pressed her hands against the glass. Her huge belly pressed against it too, swollen with their children. 

Hojo didn’t let him reach her; he held Cloud’s leash firmly in his fist as he strained towards Aerith. 

“Cloud - what have they done to you?” she asked, appalled at the deep cuts and ugly bruises marring his pretty face. But Cloud was more worried about her. 

“I’m fine,” he insisted. “But you… you’re….how is this possible?” 

“I think Hojo’s sped up the pregnancy somehow,” she said. Her fingers curled on the glass, desperate for his warm touch, a welcome contrast to the pokes and prods of scientists. 

Cloud’s brilliant blue eyes widened in shock. As if the man couldn’t get any more unethical. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Hojo laughed. “It’s not a sped up pregnancy - you’re a Cetra - you incubate fast and live long. Truly a blessed race. However, I must admit I am starting to get concerned about your health - you should have given birth days ago. So that’s where Cloud comes in. Go on, be a good little dog and help induce her.” Hojo led Cloud into the cage and undid the leash but kept the collar on. He exited the cage and sat behind his mad scientist torture control board as usual.

“Go on, Aerith, tell him how you want it,” Hojo ordered. “If he doesn’t do it right I’ll zap him for you.” He chuckled to himself, clearly wanting any opportunity to cause Cloud pain. 

Aerith ignored Hojo and held onto Cloud, whispered his name softly as she held him as tight as she could. He couldn’t get his arms around her completely with her big belly. It was a miracle they were finally allowed to touch without restraints. 

“I can’t believe.. You’re really…with my...” he started and stopped various sentences, uneasy. 

Aerith’s eyes shined with emotion. “I am. Are you really surprised?” she laughed lightly. “You filled me to the brim with cum - I thought I’d burst afterwards!”

Cloud blushed and looked away. Her words went straight to his cock. “It was more than usual because of the injection.”

“I know,” she said. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and led him to the bed, a real bed this time. Hojo would not have an expectant mother sleeping on the floor. It wasn’t much, but it was clean and soft and room enough for the both of them. She sat beside him, holding his hand in hers gently. “Will you help me? I need to get these babies out of me.”

“B-babies?!” Cloud gasped. 

“Four of them, actually,” she hummed. 

“FOUR of them?” Cloud repeated, dumbfounded. 

“Yep,” she smiled gently. “I think three are girls; one’s a boy.”

Cloud stared at her. “How do you know?”

Before they could speak further he cried out in pain as Hojo activated his shock collar, sending hot jolts of electricity through him. He jerked his hand away from Aerith, afraid the electricity would spread to her. 

“Your babies won’t survive being inside of you much longer, and the medications we gave to induce you aren’t working. Get on with the fucking or you may lose those children you and I are so looking forward to,” Hojo urged. 

“All right already!” Aerith shouted, frustrated. “Cloud, please take off your clothes and lay down.”

Cloud did as he was told but there was a worried look on his face as Aerith settled herself over him with some difficulty. “Are you sure you want to be on top in your… condition?” Cloud asked, grabbing her hips gently to steady her. 

Aerith scoffed at him and pushed him down lightly. “I’m sure.” She tugged the rags they made him wear out of the way and began grinding her pussy against his semi-hard dick, spreading her liquid desire all over him. She was so wet, so horny; had been for weeks. It had only gotten worse the further along she went in her pregnancy. She spent most of her days masturbating, especially after Hojo had given her this wonderful bed to rest in. It’s not like there was anything better to do. 

Cloud grew hard for her soon enough. Even though seeing her heavily pregnant with four of his babies was making his head spin, he also found the sight of her giant stomach bobbing up and down as she rode him strangely arousing. It ignited something primal in him, seeing her riding him, womb full of his babies. 

He groaned and closed his eyes tight because the sight of Aerith’s flushed face, enlarged breasts with big, hard nipples, and huge, swollen belly completely blocking the sight of his cock disappearing inside her warm body was just too good. His hands moved from her hips and played with her breasts before drifting down to her stomach gently, in absolute awe at the reality of the situation before him. 

Her belly was heavy upon him. He felt the life bursting inside her, desperate to break free, the life, lives they’d created. Some part of him, some dark, primal piece of himself was happy she was pregnant with his children, but the majority of himself was still incredibly freaked out at the fact the flower girl he’d met just months ago was about to give birth to not one but four of his children. Cloud marveled at the fact, caressing her large stomach gently. 

Aerith didn’t seem as distracted with thoughts as he did - she’d had time to get used to this new reality, of being pregnant with Cloud’s children. She was riding him with purpose, slow but intently, rhythmically. Fuck she was really good at all of this. He was mesmerized with her body. Her breasts had grown along with her belly, her cheeks a little fuller, her skin more flushed. 

Cloud grasped one of her breasts firmly and gasped when some white liquid leaked out, milk for their children. He groaned and rolled his head back, feeling the pressure building inside him. He tried to reach for her clit, but her belly got in the way, so he settled for rubbing tender circles onto her stomach. 

She was starting to moan louder, and he felt her body start to clench around him. He squeezed her breast again, teased her nipple with his finger, drawing out more milk. Aerith came quick then, body convulsing around him, whimpering in pleasure. Cloud was close behind - he came inside her, cum milked out of him by her trembling pussy. 

As their breathing gradually slowed, Aerith pulled off of him and rolled over onto her back, spread her legs wide. 

When Cloud didn’t move over her fast enough, Hojo sent a strong jolt through his collar. “Don’t keep her waiting.”

Cloud grunted but otherwise ignored the mad scientist as he settled himself the best he could over a very pregnant Aerith. “Again?” Cloud asked for confirmation. 

“Again,” she demanded, rocking her hips into him. 

Cloud jerked himself briefly, then aligned himself at her entrance. He thrust into her, eliciting a low erotic moan from her lips. She moaned softly and held his shoulders tight as he fucked her. He moved gently, unsure how delicate he had to be, although she had been riding him rather hard earlier. 

“Faster,” she commanded, and he was happy to oblige. He moved a little faster, let the pressure of her palms and rhythm of her hips set his pace. 

They moaned together as they sought their second release. Cloud squeezed both her tits, sending milk squirting into the air. He pounded into her fertile body, each thrust a prayer to the Ancient. The combined sight of her leaking tits and jiggling breasts, coupled with her sinful moans quickly pushed Cloud over the edge for a second time. Aerith was close behind

Afterwards, as they lay side by side, Cloud’s hand drawing circles on her belly, Aerith suddenly murmured as a great surge of liquid gushed from between her legs, seeping down her thighs and soiling the mattress. 

Hojo squealed with delight at the sight. The SOLDIER's work here was done. For now, at least. Depending on the results of their offspring he’d decide whether to mate them again. Of course, he’d have to switch up her breeding partner eventually, but not for a while. Aerith was comfortable with the SOLIDER and although Hojo was the last person to care about his specimen’s comfort, Aerith was truly a shrill, unpredictable girl. It was best to keep her relatively calm so she didn’t do anything drastic. She’d threatened to destory the lives inside her at one point early in her prgenancy, but then Hojo had one of his female staff perform an ultrasound and the stupid girl took to motherhood like a fish took to water. 

“Looks like it’s finally time,” he said happily. He pressed some buttons on his dashboard and suddenly research assistants flooded in from every entrypoint, all with various scientific instruments. Cloud wondered if they’d been on standby this whole time, if they’d been watching them. 

He held onto Aerith protectively as the labcoats swarmed into their cell and tried to take Aerith away. “No!” He yelled, fighting against the muscled Shrina guards holding him back. The shock collar vibrated against his neck violently, Hojo having increased its intensity tenfold now that he’d gotten what he’d wanted. Cloud gritted his teeth and fought through the pain. He managed to break freak of the Shinra guards holding him but the cage door had already closed. “Bring her back!” he shouted desperately. 

“It’ll be okay, Cloud!” Aerith called, trying to believe it herself as the scientists whisked her away to Shiva knows where. Her only comfort lay in knowing she was valuable - her children were valuable. She knew the Shinra would do everything they could to preserve their lives. 

Hojo followed his assistants towards the exits but turned to speak to Cloud once more before leaving. “Be happy with your upgraded accommodations. With any luck the experiment will be a success and you’ll be permitted to mate with her again.” He grinned with mirth and hurried out of the room, leaving Cloud all alone in the small cell, mind wrecked with worry and the shock collar still digging into his neck.


End file.
